


His Baby

by chocolatevenom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Human Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatevenom/pseuds/chocolatevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Dean finds his baby has turned into a man, specifically in the form of Chris Pine</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Baby

Dean stepped out of the motel to grab two six packs- and maybe a bottle of whiskey, they were down to three beers. Taking his keys out of the back pocket, he paused when a man was sitting on the curb where his baby should be. That man with a tight sleeveless black shirt sat with his legs open and elbows propped up on his knees. Dean ran his eyes up and down that man, the more he looked, the bluer the man’s eyes were. And no, he did not miss the bulge at the front of his leather pants.

“Hey Dean,” said the man, his smirk could be seen even from just the fluorescent motel signs.

“Hi,” stuttered Dean as he reached back to scratch his head, “where’s my bab-who are you?” 

The man only winked at him. How did he know what ‘baby’ stood for? Where did he come from? And more importantly, why wasn’t Dean himself panicking? Dean felt his stomach drop when the man got up and walked towards him, boots clicking on the pavement. Those toned arm grabbed Dean by his jacket and pulled him in until their belts touched and whispered by his ear,  
“Let’s go on that midnight ride, Dean.” 

Dean took a deep breath to process the situation, all he smelled was the sweet scent of gasoline and gunpowder. His clenched fist relaxed for a second and dropped the keys but the man caught them and slid them in his own front pocket.

“What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post/pic: http://nofatebutyourself.tumblr.com/post/37811755262/pedertastic-thescienceofjohnlock


End file.
